Silver Lining
by copicrazeunwoltxnaa
Summary: Linh Song is a fashion design student at the Foxfire Fashion Academy. Biana Vacker is the most popular model, surrounded by crowds of friends and fans alike. And Sophie Foster is a new student, struggling to rise up the ranks of the competitive Academy. They have nothing in common, but fate intertwines their lives together so intricately they can't look away from one another.


**LINH**

Everyone tells Linh she should've become a model.

Not that Linh agrees with them.

Firstly, it is just another heavy burden piled onto her shoulders, and secondly, she prefers to study as an aspiring fashion designer. She knows that she will be an outstanding prodigy if she tried modelling as her subject, but she finds it oddly comforting and enjoyable to sketch out the fabric that clings to the mannequin's body and morph it into a beautiful outfit.

There is something about fashion design that allures her, and she wants to find out what that something is.

Slinging her satchel over her shoulder, Linh raises her head to gaze at the gallant glass pyramid towering over her. The bright sunlight reflects off the building and shines onto her, making her smile as her skin warms.

Beside her stands her twin brother, Tam. Unlike her, he is not gazing at the highest point of the main building, but he is staring straight ahead, at a group of prodigies—the group is made up of three models. The blaring redness of their uniforms makes Linh cringe.

Linh follows his gaze to scrutinise the group more carefully and realises she knows them. Pretty much everyone in Foxfire knows them, because they are a few of the top performing prodigies in the academy.

Well, she and Tam _are_ also at the top of their respective ranking (Tam is a photographer, and it is hard to even _become_ a photographer because there is a very strict criterion for studying photography), but they are not popular, no, not like them.

Linh is sure they would have been just like those people if not for the fact that they are twins.

Linh knows that Tam is thinking about how different the two of them are from them, and she doesn't like it.

"Come on, Tam. Let's go in," she said quietly, taking his hand in hers and slowly pulling him toward the entrance of the pyramid building, where the group of students are. But Linh plans to ignore them, like she usually does.

It's not that she doesn't like to make friends—she _does_ —but she is sure that those popular people will not like the idea of having twins as friends, much less acquaintances. Even the teachers hold grudges toward them just because of that stupid reason. But that is one downside a twin can surely expect, being in the prestigious and noble Foxfire Fashion Academy, where pretty much everyone is talented and perfect.

Tam obliges without argument, and the two of them walk side by side towards the multiple glass doors, which are constantly swinging in and out due to the many prodigies heading into the building. A bell rings in the near distance, alerting all prodigies that Assembly will start in exactly five minutes.

They are about to brush past the group of prodigies, who are still chatting to themselves, when someone calls out, "Hey!"

Linh turns around hesitatingly, and so does Tam. They exchange a confused, questioning glance before they turn their attention to the person who has just spoken to them. A girl, one of the three models in the group. She has dark waves the colour of coffee, which cascades down mid-waist, and impossibly teal eyes. She is fairly tall and her uniform fits her perfectly. Linh instantly sees why she chose to become a model.

The girl winks at them charmingly, and gives them a pleasant smile. "I love your hair. And honestly, you guys look so good, you should switch to become models. We need you!"

Linh stands there stunned for a long second, and so does Tam—in fact, he seems completely frozen to the spot. So she snaps out of it first, forces a polite smile which she's sure looked more like a grimace, before replying, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm perfectly content staying in Fashion Design and Tam has always been enthusiastic about his future career in photography. You wouldn't want to destroy his hopes, would you?"

She can feel everyone suddenly turning around to face her, face _her._ A mere nobody, who has dared to speak up to the cool kids in the academy. A mere nobody, who has dared to speak up to whom everyone knows is the prettiest model in the academy.

 _Dude, you just don't reject Biana Vacker right in her face,_ the voices whisper, but Linh pushes them out of her mind, not wanting to listen to them right now.

Only _her_ opinion ever matters, and she is determined to keep it that way.

Meeting Biana's gaze right in the eyes, Linh continues with her speech in a cool voice, "So thank you, but no. Now, please leave me and my brother alone."

The assembly bell shrilled, giving her the perfect opportunity to take Tam by the arm, spin on her heel, and walk away to the grand auditorium. She can feel the clique's eyes on her, but she shakes her head and lets go of Tam's arm.

"Linh," says Tam, startling Linh. "That was probably about the greatest thing you've done."

Linh grins at him, a little surprised. "Aw, thanks… you would've done it better than me if it were you, though."

That, admittedly, was the truest thing she can think of to say—Tam is well known for his direct, straight-to-the-point remarks, and he usually can't stand irritating people like Biana. _Well, Biana isn't_ that _irritating,_ Linh thinks, _but she's just a reminder of what she has that I have to live without._

Tam's expression hardens all of a sudden, and there's a tinge of pink in his cheeks, which Linh identifies as anger and embarrassment. "No," he replies through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't."

Linh feels sad for Tam, and casts a sidelong gaze at him. She feels wistful as laughter and idle chatter drift into her ears, making her heart twist.

It is not easy trying not to fall for the irresistible charms of Biana Vacker.

They walk down the hallway in silence, making their way past slower students and entering the assembly area.

Foxfire's grand auditorium lives up to its name—long, draping curtains the colour of royal red frames the center stage, which fans out into a thousand and one theatre seats, cushioned and soft-looking. The whole place just screams _luxury_ to Linh, and it never fails to take her breath away every time she steps into the place.

The high ceiling stretches out above them, a glimmering, pristine chandelier hanging in the midst of it all. She already feels awed sitting down in the plush auditorium—she wonders how it will feel like, to be the one standing on the center stage, to be the one with the spotlight and all eyes on her.

But only models get to have the chance to be on the catwalk. The fashion designers just sit by, design, and painstakingly sew out the beautiful, breathtaking clothes they would wear, and the photographers just stand by the side of the stage to photograph them in all their radiance. It is always the models who get the most attention.

Linh doesn't get a say in this, though, because she _chose_ to be a fashion designer. She had the choice of all the three subjects Foxfire offers to its privileged students, and she chose to study the most unflattering one of all of them.

Because she loves creating. Her special ability as a Hydrokinetic could have been a spectacular aspect if she had chosen modelling, but she thinks she can use it for designing too.

She is enraptured with the way water flows—a trickling, swooshing sound as it swirls around beautifully—and she feels that feeling relates very much to designing.

An ever-flowing, captivating cacophony of dreams and imagination, all executed out from the very being of a hand and a silver pencil.

* * *

SOPHIE

 _What a grand place,_ she thinks to herself, absentmindedly tugging a loose eyelash as she stares up at her new second home. Beside her is none other than Dame Alina, the principal of the Foxfire Fashion Academy. She tried to _make herself feel at home,_ like Dame Alina had put it, but it sure as heck isn't working.

"Miss Foster?" Dame Alina asks for her attention from beside her, making Sophie jump in shock as she quickly turns around to face the caramel-haired lady. She is dressed up all class and elegance, and she's looking at her like she is scum, and unlike trying to keep calm, this is one thing that actually has an effect on her.

She feels like she is scum under this woman's eyes.

"Y—yes, Dame Alina?" she stammers, smoothing out her royal yellow pleated skirt nervously. The colour is the most pleasing to her eyes compared to the other colours the rest of the subjects have to offer—red and green—and she prefers to stay out of attention's eye, anyway. And a fashion designer seems to be given the least credit and attention—a stark contrast to the flashiness of a model.

Before transferring to this school which practically screamed _prestige_ at her, Sophie has done her research and read up on Foxfire. She has even asked her adoptive sister, Jolie, for the latest magazine Foxfire had published. Now, she holds said magazine in her hand, trying not to crumple the front cover page due to her nerves. She's not sure if the model on the cover page would appreciate it, anyway. With luscious, wavy hair the colour of melted chocolate and eyes shining like the sea glass she used to collect by the shores of the sea, the model's _really_ pretty. Not to mention that she has a good complexion and a great figure, too. But it isn't really the model which captured Sophie's attention—it was her _outfit._

The model was wearing a flowing, shimmering teal dress which reached down to her knees. Its creative asymmetry and the silvery lining which she could tell had been painstakingly sewn on, paired with the excellent quality of the silky fabric, was simply _amazing._

That was why Sophie decided to be a fashion designer, which was the most unappealing one compared to photography, or modelling. She knew she would never had the heart, life, and energy that a model should possess, and to her, photography didn't appeal as much as designing did. So, she went with fashion design as her field of study.

Dame Alina's not-so-subtle clearing of her throat reminded Sophie why she should be paying attention at this point of time. Sophie straightened her back and squared her shoulders.

"As I was _saying."_ Dame Alina's word emphasis made Sophie's cheeks heat up in humiliation. "It's five minutes since the assembly bell rang. The assembly bell rings at 8 o'clock sharp, and you are expected to be already seated before it rings. Of course, there is a grace time of five minutes"—she nodded over at a prodigy wearing the same colour as her, who was rushing across the corridor for a set of enormous doors—"but almost every prodigy knows the importance of avoiding tardiness and will do everything in their power to do so. Mr. Dizznee, you are running late. Detention at lunchtime later!"

That was what she hollered at the male fashion designer, who temporarily halted in his rush and turned slightly to face Dame Alina. "Yes, Dame Alina," he heaved out breathlessly. Then his eyes flickered over, and met Sophie's curious gaze.

A look of bitter understanding flashed across his eyes, and his expression hardened. He turned away, and pushed open the doors to enter the grand auditorium.

Sophie, having met his hateful glare, gazed after him, confused. She glanced back at Dame Alina, and Dame Alina looked slightly… apologetic.

"Mr. Dizznee is one of whom, managing to scrape through the cut-off point of the Academy and make it here," she said. "Such a privileged and talented student like Miss Foster wouldn't need to worry about him at all, and I would personally deal with him if he thinks he can lay a finger on your future, so fret not, Miss Foster."

Sophie just stared at the empty space where the boy had been, not really knowing what to say to all of that. So she just followed Dame Alina into the grand auditorium of Foxfire, with her hopes held high and her potential future ahead, waiting for her at the end of the road.

It was time to take center stage at Foxfire. And Sophie believed it would be the first time a fashion designer was given the chance to be in the spotlight.

* * *

 **BIANA**

"Is it really such a big deal?" Fitz asked her for the millionth time.

Biana heaved a sigh, and rested a hand against her chin as she leaned forward in her seat to get a closer look of the twins, who were sitting a good distance in front of her. Lounging in the highest seats of the auditorium, she felt like the was at the top of the world—but she would never say that, lest she sounded the littlest bit arrogant.

"The Song twins," she murmured, her half-lidded eyes lazily watching the boy and the girl interact. The girl had lost the firestorm, the raging tsunami in her eyes, and there was no trace of the fierce, cool girl that had spoken to her just now. She laughed along with her brother, and her brother had a casual arm around her shoulder. "They're… quite an interesting bunch. Big deal all right."

"If you mean big deal, you probably mean twins," Maruca commented idly in front of her. Biana tilted her head slightly at that, telling her to elaborate. "It's kind of disgusting, actually, how they were living together in the same womb."

"Huh," said Biana, not really interested in gossip right now, "their lives must be quite sad, then."

"And yet," Keefe, who had been listening silently to their conversation all this while, "they're two of the top prodigies here. Can't say I'm not impressed. I have a bad feeling about the boy though. He gives me the bad vibes."

"Nearly anyone whose hair rivals yours always _give you the bad vibes,_ Keefe," retorted Fitz, and Keefe rolled his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about? That boy's hair looks absolutely terrible," he replied, running a hand through his own hair. Biana glanced at him, then looked away, bored. She used to have a crush on Keefe, but she wasn't that all interested in him anymore. After all, she had new people to focus on.

Her eyes focused on the Song twins, but was forced to tear her gaze away when Dame Alina strutted into the grand auditorium, along with a prodigy whom she'd never seen before. The prodigy was wearing the official uniform for a fashion designer, and Biana was instantly reminded of Linh.

She stared at the prodigy, and then glanced to see everyone's reactions. In the corner of her eye, she could see Marella Redek's eyes glint in the light, and instantly knew the girl was going to be the main topic of gossip for the day. Fitz looked curious, like everyone should be. And Keefe… he looked more than curious. He looked _intrigued._

Biana raised a single eyebrow at the prodigy as she followed Dame Alina to stand on the center stage of the grand auditorium, her royal yellow cape billowing out behind her. Biana couldn't see the girl's expression very clearly, but she could tell that she was _really_ nervous.

Whispers filled the auditorium, and Dame Alina looked irritated as she held out a hand to call for silence. Biana didn't like her, but she guessed she could be put up with. The prodigies fell into silence, and Dame Alina smiled to express her mild satisfaction. Then she opened her mouth to speak, her voice reverberating across the whole auditorium like thunder.

"Good morning, prodigies of Foxfire," she said, smiling at each and every one of them. Biana wanted to scratch her oily smile right off her face, but she contained herself, gripping the fabric of her altered skirt tightly. "Today is a very special day as we embark on a new day of learning with a new talent joining us. She has honoured us by winning the Academy's scholarship and enrolling into our school. May I welcome, Miss Sophie Foster!"

Everyone burst into loud applause and cheers, but Biana could see that they were all hiding their malicity, holding it back for a more appropriate moment. The truth was, Foxfire was a viper's nest, and the only way she thrived in here was by being at the top of the world.

And what better way than to reiterate that message by sitting at the highest seat in the grand auditorium?

Everyone was curious about this scholar all right, and everyone was intent to dig out the girl's darkest secrets so that they could stay on top of her. And Biana was no different.

* * *

 **LINH**

Linh can't care less about the new prodigy in town.

She sits just in front of Linh—her mop of golden hair clashing horribly with the royal yellow fashion designer uniform. Linh lowers her eyes to concentrate on her sketch, the pencil in her hand flying over the paper in lightspeed.

She adds frothy waves of water near the hem of the skirt, and it's as if the mannequin is wearing the ocean on her shoulders. The ocean reminds Linh of sea glass, and sea glass reminds her of a certain pair of teal eyes. Subconsciously, she adds life to the mannequin, drawing on the set of teal eyes and brown hair and pearly, smooth skin and a pair of smiling lips—

"Why, Miss Song, that is truly a beautiful piece of work."

Linh raises her eyes to look at Lady Cadence, the Mentor currently manning study hall for fashion design. Then she looks down at her sketch in alarm, only realising what she has been drawing now.

A paper version of Biana Vacker stares up at her. Heat rushes to Linh's cheeks, and she averts everyone's eyes which have turned to look at her, to look at the person who is _crushing_ on the prettiest model in Foxfire.

But Lady Cadence merely smiles at her and says, "I find it interesting how you draw Miss Vacker wearing your design. Do you think it would fit her very well?"

Oh thank goodness, a liable excuse handed to her on a silver platter. "Yes, I do," Linh lies, feeling relieved and grateful at the same time. "I was thinking about how different styles of clothing would fit different people, hence I was… sampling and playing around a little."

"You're doing a great job, Miss Song," reassures Lady Cadence. She's always nicer to Linh than she is to other people, and Linh doesn't know what to feel about that. She guesses that it does play up to her advantage, but… that means being the much hated _teacher's pet._ She can already predict the insults coming her way. "I shall discuss this with the Modelling Mentors and see if they have any opinion on this. Perhaps you can even get Miss Vacker herself to wear your design if you're lucky."

Linh bowed her head in respect and gratitude. When she looks up, she senses a boy looking at her.

She turns to meet Dex Dizznee's gaze. And surprisingly, she smiles at him. There's just something about him that shines as bright as Foxfire's prestige. She senses that unlike her, his soul has not been tarnished yet.

When Lady Cadence has gone away, Linh's design in one hand, Linh sweeps her stuff across the table to sit beside Dex. Dex looks at her, like he can't understand why she's suddenly sitting beside her. Linh can feel everyone staring, but she tells herself, _Let them talk._

"Hello," says Linh. "I'm Linh. What's your name?"

Dex angles his body away from her, making it clear he doesn't want to be affiliated with her. He stays stonily silent, refusing to talk to her at all. Linh feels slight heat creep up her cheeks, but it's too late to back out now. With a soft sigh, she turns her attention away and rips out a fresh piece of sketchbook paper from her pad, and tries to start on a new dress.

This time, she can't seem to think of anything to draw.

The school bell rings, snapping Linh out of her art-blocked daze and compelling her to stand up from her seat and leave the classroom. She surveys the art room, an atmospheric area stained with little bits and pieces of artistic talent left behind by so many fashion designers. A cracked full-length mirror hangs at the back of the room, and Linh stares at herself in the mirror. She sees multiple images of herself reflected in the paint-speckled mirror— her jet-black hair with silver tips tied up in a high ponytail, her creamy complexion paired off with palest of pale blue eyes with flecks of silver hidden in the irises, and… her bright canary yellow fashion designer uniform clashing with everything.

This doesn't seem to fit her at all. This doesn't seem to fit who _she_ is.

 _Maybe I don't belong here,_ Linh thinks to herself, as all the fashion designers filed out of the art room.

And then she sees her. Even though she stays far enough for the mirror to miss her, Linh can still see her in her peripheral vision. She's impossible to miss.

"Why are you here?" she asks, so quiet that no one could've heard it except for herself. And yet the person knows exactly what she's said, and her lips curl up slightly.

Biana Vacker looked perfect in her crimson red uniform (it's so fucking _obvious_ that it's been altered) — with her coffee brown curls cascading perfectly down her shoulders. Models are allowed to let down their hair or do whatever they want with it as long as it's socially acceptable, those lucky things. This makes her wish she'd chosen to become a model. If _Biana_ thinks she's pretty enough to become one, she _could,_ right?

Biana steps closer to her, and Linh whirls around, agitated. "What do you _want?"_ She's late for her next class— her next class is Sewing. Lady Dara is going to _kill_ her. And it's all because of this stuck-up, arrogant model who only cares about herself.

Biana raises an eyebrow. "Lady Estia sent me here. She and Lady Cadence want you to come over to discuss about your design you did in Sketching."

Oh. _Oh._

Linh silently berates herself for even _thinking_ of drawing that cursed design.


End file.
